Song Fics
by TempestStormBFFofMax
Summary: This is a contest between me and Aqua279 Izzy . REVIEW!
1. Dear Mr President Vl I

IZZY SONG FIC:

Dear Mr. President

** Tempest and I are doing a contest and we're seeing who can get more reviews for her version of which song fic. So here ya go. This is my version! Thanks! Oh, yeah, I don't own the song. P!nk does. Yeah. Hehe. **

_Dear Mr. President,_

_Come take a walk with me._

_Let's pretend we're just two people and_

_You're not better than me._

_I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?_

_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror?_

_Are you proud?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye_

_And tell me why?_

_Dear Mr. President,_

_Were you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_How can you say_

_No child is left behind?_

_We're not dumb and we're not blind._

_They're all sitting in your cells_

_While you pave the road to hell._

_What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?_

_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?_

_I can only imagine what the first lady has to say_

_You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine._

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye?_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Minimum wage with a baby on the way_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Building a bed out of a cardboard box_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Hard work_

_Hard work_

_You don't know nothing 'bout hard work_

_Hard work_

_Hard work_

_Oh_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Dear Mr. President,_

_You'd never take a walk with me._

_Would you?_

Max POV

It was nighttime when I took my walk. We were in Washington D.C. again, and the streets were surprisingly empty. Then again, everywhere was surprisingly empty as of late. Fang had said that I should go for a walk. Because I was getting depressed and he knew the night always made me feel better; that and alone time. So I was talking a walk. I know he probably meant flight, but a walk would be better. It didn't matter, anyways- I had my wings half spread and no one would care They'd gotten over the wings thing, anyways.

"Long night." I murmured to the man walking next to me. He was wearing slacks and a button up t-shirt, hands in his pockets as he looked at the sky as if he wanted to fly away, too.

"Aren't they all?" He murmured back, not looking at me. But suddenly he started to look very familiar. I tried not to gasp. I was standing next to the president of the U.S.A. and he didn't look too much different than your average business man on the street. I assumed he was trying to get away from it all for a while.

"You know, people aren't doing so well." I whispered, still looking straight forward.

"I know that." He replied, a strange tone in his voice. Almost as if he was slightly amused with the fact that I might possibly not know he was the president.

"Everyone has to do something, you know."

"What does that mean?" he asked, still not looking at me directly.

"That you wanted your job. So do it. And do it well."

"My job is hard, little girl."

"No. You know what's hard? Having multiple kids and being pregnant, knowing that if you don't get up and go to work that your kids will starve while some alcoholic gets paid for begging." I spat. "And it's hard for homeless kids, like myself, to have to find a place to sleep. Hard work? Hard work is making a bed out of a tree or a cave or a cardboard box. Hard work is feeding five other kids and myself plus a dog. Dumpster-diving is hard." I stopped before I could get too worked up. I was sixteen, it wasn't my job to correct everyone's mistakes. "How do you still look at yourself in the mirror knowing that so many people HERE are going without?" I shook my head.

"I'm- I try. I can't do anything about everyone individually…" He whispered.

"There are people who help. They get nothing in return, but they try. What kind of world are we living in if we can't even worry about the people who deserve it?" I was gulping down tears.

"I don't know." He sounded as close to tears as I was. "I can't do it!" He burst out. "I can't do this!"

"Then you should have thought about that before promising to make us a better country." I said quietly; it was a low blow and he flinched.

"You-"

"What do you feel when you see that?" I gestured to a big refrigerator box, open side pointed at a building. He frowned.

"See what? Litter?"

"No." I said, stepping closer and digging deep into my pocket. I pulled out the two twenties my mom had given me for Christmas. I handed them to the woman in the box, who was with three sleeping children. She looked up at me, face red. She was embarrassed; she had to do this and she couldn't provide for her family. I understood. "This." I said, gesturing at him to come over. The woman frowned, then saw his face and frowned deeper. "Would you like to say anything?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with tear filled eyes, mouthed "thank you" and turned toward her youngest son, who looked about three and a half. The president looked stricken, so I lead him away.

"How does that make you feel, big boy?"

"I…well I'm human, kid. Of course it makes me feel bad. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Something." I whispered. "Put up homes that families can go into. You give homes to recovering drug addicts, but not for families that can't afford to get a house? Halfway houses would work that way, too. Big houses that can fit like two or more families." I said, actually getting on a roll now. "And you can set up jobs for people who can't find one. Good jobs, not jobs where they'll have to be away from their families all the time. So they can earn money and eventually get on their feet!" The man beside me was actually smiling.

"I think I like this world you're creating, Maximum." I frowned, getting ready to take off into the air.

"What? How'd you know my name?" I asked tersely, my body rim-rod straight. He frowned at me now.

"What do you mean?" I pulled my wings in. He hadn't really looked at them, anyways.

"My name, it's Max."

"I was just saying that I like your idea a lot. Max." He said, frowning. Oh. I felt dumb now.

"Oh. Well I still think you should give it a try."

"Give what a try?" he asked, looking at me for the first time. He seemed to recognize me for real, now. He mouthed, Maximum Ride.

"Being a real leader." I said slowly. "Making real choices and real decisions." I waved and started in the other direction, heading back to the camp I was staying at with the flock.

By the time I got back, the sun was up. Gazzy and Angel, looking very upset and happy at the same time, came running out and hugged me around the waist. It didn't matter that they were dirty and hungry, and probably underweight, they were excited to see me. I hugged them back.

"Max we were worried!" Angel said, her eight-year-old eyes looking so much older than that. Gazzy, at age ten, looked about thirteen, he was so tall now. I kissed his hair. Nudge came out next, smiling at me. She was thirteen, and my height now. I kissed her fluffy hair, then squeezed Iggy's arm, which had recently been layered with wiry muscles. He was too skinny though, and pale but covered with a thin sheen of dirt. At last Fang appeared, looking blank faced except the worry in his eyes. He gathered me in a hug and I melted against him, sighing. I wanted to cry, but I decided to wait until we were alone.

"What'd you do while you were gone?" he asked into my hair, kissing my temple.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." I let out a half hysterical laugh.

3rd person Mr. President "POV"

The girl, Maximum Ride, hadn't gone to a house after their talk. He'd followed her to make sure she got home all right. She went straight to the edge of a forest, where two little blond kids had run out, giving her a hug and smiling widely. They looked so happy, yet they appeared to have nothing. And that money Max had given to that family…didn't she need it for her family? A darker girl came out, about Max's height but younger in the face. Then a tall boy about 6'6" tall emerged, dirty as well, but happy. The last boy was 6'3 with a strong jaw and olive skin, black hair, dark eyes. He hugged Max, too, but even the ole' president could tell that it was a different type of hug.

They were happy, a happy little family, and the oldest two were in love. How? How could they be so happy and so purely good in their situation? Then they all put on backpacks, picked up a little black Scottie and shook out huge bird wings from their jackets. The take-off left him gaping and rethinking his plan of what to do in his presidency.

**So… all's well that ends well. I know, sappy, but cute. I think. Temps will make you cry, I guarant**


	2. Dear Mr President Vl II

**Tempest song fic:**

_**I'm not going to type the lyrics because Izzy did that for you in her version. Hope you like it!**_

Fang sat at his desk in silence, a stack of papers piled high in front of him. He looked up gratefully when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" He called, pushing the papers aside.

A girl, about fourteen walked in, by her side walked a small boy, about five.

"Mr. President?" She asked hesitantly, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

Fang looked at her curiously. "Yes."

"Can I talk to you, outside?" The girl asked, the boy looked quickly from the president to the girl.

After a moments silence, Fang stood up and straightened his suit.

"Just so long as it's not too long, I have to get back to work." He said stiffly, not really wanting to continue the paper work at all.

The girl's jaw tightened briefly and she nodded that she would make it fast. Fang led her and the boy outside.

"Who might you be, exactly?" Fang asked; the girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place where or why.

"I'm Journey," She said slowly, than looked down at the boy. "And that's Alden."

Fang raised an eyebrow at her. "Why doesn't he introduce himself?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions, first, but I will get to that." Journey explained. He tilted his head to one side and she continued. "How can you sit in you're office while there are people dying on the street every minute?"

"Everyone dies." Fang said evasively, but she was already shaking her head.

"Yes, but how can you sleep at night knowing that every decision you make affects every person in the United States?"

"I'm not following you…." He trailed off, staring hard at her.

Journey sighed, irritated, and decided that it would be easier to just jump to the point than beat around the bush.

"Alden's mom was raped, mugged, and murdered on the streets of down town." Fang's face seemed to pale, but it was so slight that Journey didn't know if she just imagined it. "It was three against one, they didn't even see him until after she was dead. Then they slit his throat and left him to die. He was three at the time, and those men didn't think twice about it." She paused, her throat was closing up and she could feel the tears behind her eyes. "I found him wandering the streets. To this day he still has nightmares about them, but when they slit his throat, they cut his voice box somehow so he can't even yell for help. Momma said it was a once in a lifetime shot, but that he should be thankful that he is alive."

"I'm sorry about that." Fang said as they started walking. He glanced at the boy, when he'd first seen the child he hadn't known that anything was wrong, but now that he looked, he could see a white scar across his throat.

Journey led him down the street to a hospital and opened the doors for him.

"Why are we here?" Fang asked.

"I want to show you what you aren't seeing. To point out all that you have turned a blind eye to." Journey said softly, pushing Alden through the double doors.

They hadn't gone more than a few feet through the door when there was a loud exaggerated, "HELLO!" form a tall man half running-half walking towards them. Journey smiled at the drugged man and gave him a big hug. The man touched her face, then it became apparent to Fang that he was blind.

"Do you know who he is?" Journey asked Fang.

Fang only shook his head, the man had super pale skin, very blond messy hair, and his pupils were dilated. The man cocked his head back at him. He obviously didn't remember him either.

"I don't know." Fang said slowly, shaking his head.

Journey pursed her lips in surprise, but then she smiled grimly.

"I guess it would be hard for you to recognize him how…after all that he's been through." She said. The man walked away just as quickly as he'd come. "Although, I am shocked that you can't remember Iggy. You two were like brothers."

Fang gasped and jerked his head back to try and look after the man, but he was already out of sight. Journey grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hospital.

"Where are we going now?" Fang asked, his voice sounded horse. He wanted to go back to his office and not follow this girl any more, but he couldn't, he found himself following her without any other questions.

Journey didn't answer, but Alden led this time. He seemed happy, bouncing happily down the sidewalk. He knew exactly where they were going and as they rounded a corner, Journey started speaking abruptly again.

"You sit in your office, and make three hundred thousand dollars a year, whether you help the United States or not. While there are those out there, who sweat, work hard, and even die doing minimum wage jobs and they get paid less than a tenth of what you do." She said as they neared a run down looking house.

Fangs heart went cold as he wondered who lived in this house that he might know. Alden didn't even bother knocking as he pushed open the door and ran inside. Journey followed after Fang and looked around.

A man was passed out on the couch, his blue eyes were half open and there was an empty vodka bottle in his hand. He snored loudly and as their eyes became accustom to the bad lighting they could see a puddle of sick beneath him. A young woman entered form a different room, a shocked look on her face. She wore tattered clothes that looked as if they had been fished out of a dumpster.

"Fang." She croaked, her voice sounded as if she was near tears. "Fang, you're here."

Fang's stomach fell to his knees as he realized who the woman and man were.

"Angel," he whispered, "Gazzy." It took him a second to realize that his eyes were burning with unshed tears.

Angel looked from Journey to Alden, to Fang. She wiped tears from her cheeks and turned away. She couldn't do this. She couldn't see him.

Fang stepped towards her, but she stepped away, out of his reach.

"I can't," She said in a heart broken voice. "You left fourteen years ago when you got that job offer… I can't, I'm sorry. You left us all." She left the room hurriedly.

Fang let his hand fall back to his side. "You all were fine when I left." He murmured; only Journey had heard him.

"That was a long time ago, even longer when you lost contact with them." She said, putting a hand on his arm.

Fang shook his head side to side quickly, how could this happen? How could all this be going on and him be blind?

"Come on, we've got two more to visit." Journey said, pulling him out of the house. "Alden, come on."

"Two?" Fang asked, his heart thudding. "There are three left. Max, Nudge, and Total."

She shook her head sadly. "Total tried to make it on his own, and got put in the pound. The pound ran out of food and they had to put him to sleep."

Fangs stomach twisted. He couldn't even bring himself to accept that one of them had died, one of their family.

They arrived at a mental hospital and Fang couldn't even bring himself to ask who was there. They walked through the bleach white halls and came to the last door on the right. Journey wasn't tall enough to see into the small window on the door, but Fang easily could.

Nudge was sitting in the middle of the room rocking back and forth singing, "Ring around the Rosie" in a sickly sweet voice. Her eyes were staring off into the distance and every once in a while she would twitch violently.

"What happened?" Fang hadn't even realized that he'd spoken, his voice sounded detached from his body.

"Four years ago her two children were taken from her after she couldn't afford a house and food, and then she just…lost it. She's been in here for three years." Journey explained; she could hear Nudge singing.

Then the singing stopped and Nudge turned her head to the window, as if sensing that she was being watched. Upon seeing Fang her eyes grew wide with rage and she flew to her feet, yelling and cursing.

Fang backed up quickly, but the loud thud against the door as she hit it made him turn and almost run down the hall, back to the street. Even as he was hurrying he could hear her yells.

"YOU GOD DAMN FOOL! YOU LEFT US TO DIE! YOU LEFT US ALL! AT LEAST IF YOU HAD STAYED YOU'D UNDERSTAND WHAT WE WERE GOING THROUGH. BUT NO, YOU'RE TOO HIGH AND MIGHTY TO EVEN COME AND VISIT WITHOUT BEING DRAGGED!"

"Please tell me Max is okay." Fang pleaded, watching as Journey and Alden walked calmly out of the front doors.

Journey looked down sadly. "I can't make any promises."

"How the hell do you even know these people anyways?" Fang demanded, rounding on the girl. "How do you know, my friends, my family?"

Journey cocked her head at him. "You haven't figured it out?"

Fang felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dropped on his head.

"Figured what out?" He asked slowly.

"I'm Max's daughter, and you can't claim any of them as your family after what you've done." Journey felt tears on her cheek as she turned and ran away, Alden following her. He was surprisingly fast.

Fang ran after them, his feet hardly making any noise on the concrete; briefly he wondered how this looked to passers by, a full-grown man chasing after a teenage girl and a small boy. He came to a sudden halt as Journey and Alden vanished into an apartment. He hesitated. Then followed, not bothering to knock.

Fang's heart froze and he stopped breathing. Max lay on an old couch, her face pale and dark circles around her eyes. Her breathing was ragged and strained as she looked around. Journey and Alden knelt by her side, bidding her to take deep breaths.

"Fang." She whispered, "Take good care of your son and daughter." she smiled at him for a second before she took a ragged gasping breath, and went limp.

"Mom!" Journey cried, shaking her shoulder.

Max didn't respond.


End file.
